History Begins
by nanarq
Summary: Did you ever wonder what hapenned before Terminator Salvation? Here is my version. Totally Canon. Kate/John


This stories starts exactly after the last chapter of From the Ashes, by Timothy Zahn. If you haven't read, please do, it's very good. The book takes place 5/6 months before Terminator Salvation. This is for those who need more John/Kate in their lives.

Please, feel free to correct any errors you may find. English is not my first language. PS: I don't own Terminator or any of the characters I use in this story.

Please review!!

"_I hope so," Kate said, laying her hand on top of his. "And as long as I'm apologizing, I also need to apologize for the way I've been lately. I think I'm—well, I need to check, of course, but all the signs are that—I mean—"_

"_Hey, relax," Connor said gently, smiling at her sudden babbling. He'd seen that a lot after missions, and it was a lot healthier than her earlier silent act. "Like I said, you did good out there. Barnes and Simmons both told me that, and you know how hard it is to get those two to agree on anything."_

"_I'm glad it worked out," Kate said. "Since you probably aren't going to take me on any more missions for awhile."_

_Connor grinned. "Why? Because you get all dark and moody when it's all over?"_

_She smiled, a hint of the old impish Kate peeking through._

"_No," she said, lifting her hand from his and resting it on his cheek. "Because I think I'm pregnant."_

_And for the first time in years, John Connor couldn't find a single thing to say._

His mind was racing, trying to sort through all the signs of the past couple of weeks: Kate's anger at perfectly legitimate orders, her strange mood swings, the near-obsession she'd suddenly developed for the Moldavia's children, the nauseas every morning…

"John?" called Kate, starting to get nervous with Connor's silence.

"Ahhh…" started Connor, a smile growing bigger on his face, as Kate's words sank in, and he realized what they meant.

He couldn't formulate any words, all he could do was take his wife of 10 years in his arms and kiss her, putting in that kiss all the love, admiration, gratitude and fear he felt in that moment.

As their kiss deepened, tears started falling from Kate's eyes, reflecting, at the same time, the joy and the fear that come with being a mother in those dark days.

"You're sure, right?" asked Connor breaking the kiss and gazing into Kate's eyes.

"I'm a doctor, I think I know if I'm pregnant. I have to check but being a month late, nausea every morning and mood swings are very conclusive. My period was never certain, but with all the other symptoms there's no getting it wrong…"

"Ok" said Connor very slowly, letting out the air he was holding "We're going to be parents".

Kate chanted "Yes".

"When did you realize?"

"Today during the battle. When I put the dots together I just wanted to run and hide."

"Hey, this is a good thing. We've been wishing it for a long time. I know these are difficult times, but we can't stop living. This, our child" said Connor, putting his hand over Kate's stomach "is another reason to fight for".

"I know. I feel like my heart is going to burst with so much love, but at the same time something is constraining it with the fear off bringing a child into this world, where she could lose everything in one miserable second.", confessed Kate, putting her hands over John's.

They stayed like that for long moments, digesting the news and preparing their minds to the big change that was coming.

"How are we going to do it?" asked Connor

"Well like every other person that came before us. This is not the first baby born after Judgment Day you know?"

"That's not what I mean! I know how a baby is born. The thing is how are we going to raise a child living the lives that we live? We're the leadership and know officially part of the resistance…"

"We'll just have to learn to trust others enough to let them do part of our jobs. And I definitely need to train more physicians because there's no way a pregnant woman and a seventy year old surgeon will be able to handle it!" said Kate sarcastically.

"Surely not…" said John giggling.

"Tomorrow I'll check out the medical team. I hope they have good facilities in here."

"From what I've seen, it's a lot better than our old decrepit bunker. After all it's an official Command base. I like this place"

"Me too. I hope we stay here a long time" said Kate, fatigue showing up in her face.

"Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is another day. Good night" said Connor kissing Kate's forehead.

"Good night".

Hope you liked it!! Please review


End file.
